Hwang Gyu
Hwang Gyu (황규, Hwang Gyu; "Gyu Hwang"), known also as the "Light Cloud Sword" (광운검, Gwang-ungeom), is a member of the Baekma Valley. Appearance & Personality Hwang Gyu is a large muscularly bulky man with a rounded yet angular face, pale blue eyes, black hair that is tied into a traditional bun and a small scar running horizontally under his left eye. His body is covered in a number of scars. He is a casual somewhat inquisitive individual. He has been seen poking light fun with Soh Jinhong, although he got a little annoyed when the latter gave no response.Chapter 25 Image Gallery Plot Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend He and Yang Jeonghak arrived at Soh Jinhong's home, inviting the boy to the Baekma Valley but he rudely refused. Leaving him some food, they told Jinhong they would be back later. A few days later, they returned and Jeonghak asked if Jinhong had come to a decision. Jinhong asked if they even knew what he wanted and Jeonghak struck home with his words while also revealing a little of what he knew about Jinhong's mysterious steward. Jeonghak then told Jinhong that they wouldn't be back again and for him to come when he was ready. As they left, Jeonghak added that Jinhong should be careful reaching the Valley as a "monster" was searching for him and he was not a person he could handle. Later, Hwang observed the fight between Soh Jinhong and Gang Ryong, alongside Yang Jeonghak, impressed at their skills. Listening to Jeonghak's critiques on the two of them, he watched as Gang eventually subdued Jinhong. Asking if they were just going to leave Jinhong there, Jeonghak replied that it would be his own fault if he got arrested or killed. The Baekma Valley Along with Yang Jeonghak, he went to retrieve Gha Woobok. Using underhanded tactics to coerce Woobok, the latter allowed himself to be taken back to the Valley. The next day, after feeling what sounded like an earthquake, he went outside to see Gang Ryong had destructively entered the Valley. With the order given to stop the intrusion, Hwang Gyu went to Soh Jinhong and attempted to goad him into helping the defence, but the boy gave no response which annoyed Hwang. Visibly unnerved while looking at the incredible destruction down below, Hwang Gyu wondered why Gang Ryong was using such excessive force. Soon, when Hwang saw that Dang Gan, a Guardian of Baekma Valley, had come into the fray, he mused that it was all over for the disciple of the Heavenly Destroyer. As the two gosu fought below, Hwang Gyu rushed to find Jin Garyeong before confirming that it was the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple who was assailing the Baekma Valley. Just then, they all felt the after-shocks of a mighty collision of powerful techniques. Coming to the edge of the crater created by Gang and Dang Gan's attacks, Woobok humorously roughed him up for answers with Hwang Gyu asking Woobok who he thought Gang had come to the Baekma Valley for. Powers & Abilities While his abilities have yet to be seen, it can be assumed he is a relatively powerful combatant as he holds a decent level of authority in the Baekma Valley. He is known to wield twin tonfa and has shown casually overwhelming strength when sparring with the warriors of the Pungjin Sect.Chapter 142 Quotes * (To Soh Jinhong) "It looks like the monster of Yellow Dragon Mountain has come all this way to get you, y'know?" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)